RUN Alternate ending
by whistfull lullaby
Summary: Basically self explainatory. What would have happened if Ed and Heather had not been in the park. If Gaia never met her dad/uncle, and if she never knew CJ was dead?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fic for this series

A/N: This is my first fic for this series. I realize that most people have probably memorized it by now, but I however am only on the fourth book of the series. But I was so inspired, I had to write a story.

**This is set at the end of the 3rd book **_**Run. **_

_What would have happened Ed and Heather had not been in the park?_

There was a dull throbbing in the back of his head. He tried to process what had happened the night before. It was starting to come back to him. 

He was with Heather - but it wasn't Heather he was thinking about. It was Gaia. Then as if he had conjured her, she was right there, in the doorway. She saw everything. He tried to follow her, to tell her he was sorry. Sorry he was with Heather and not her. That she was who he wanted. That he loved her. Then he was hit, by … something, or maybe … someone? He had a little waltz down memory lane, and then ….. someone ……. Loki! That was his name. He said he was Gaia's uncle. But that didn't make sense. But that didn't care. He loved her. He was dragged through the park, there was a band setting up, and then … Aretha Franklin was being sang. Gaia. She beat the shit out of that guy! He was like 5 times her size. And she did it with such grace, and she was so sexy. Then she collapsed. She crawled over to him and stuck that needle in his arm. She gave him his life back, then she fell asleep in the pit of his arm. 

He squinted his eyes to the bright 4:30 am sunrise. She snuggled closer to him as he stirred. He stoked her hair gently, moving it away form the bruise that was purplish green on her cheek. He kissed it gently and her eyes flittered. She looked up with the deepest sapphire. She smiled meekly. 

"Hi." She mumbled, her cheeks beginning to grow pink.

"Good morning, Angel." He said to her as he kissed her hair. Sam sat up and pulled her into his lap. "You saved my life. For the second time …. I think. Where did you learn to fight like that?" she shrugged.

"Every girl needs a hobby. Heather's is shopping, mine is kicking ass."

"Gaia, I - I wish you never would have seen that. I tried to follow you. I wanted so badly to, to …." Try as he might, Sam couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. He gently took her face in his hands and brought her lips to his. She seemed timid at first. Then she met him equally. She snaked her hands around his neck and pulled closer to him. 

After a few minutes of this they broke the kiss. He looked into her eyes that where wide and loving with streaks of green running through. 

"Your eyes are beautiful. They are almost haunting. They let you see everything, but never give it away. I have never seen them this color." As he said this he brushed her thick hair over her shoulder. "Gaia, I can't get you out of my head."

"Me either." She said timidly. "Sam, I was wondering … " she began.

"Yes?"

"Would - would you kiss me again?" she bit her lower lip as if it was something stupid to ask. An uncontrollable smile spread across his face. He put her arms back around his neck and held her lower back, letting his fingers graze the skin under the brown sweater she wore. She moaned slightly as their lips met again. This time, to show her how he truly felt, he ran his tongue along her lower lip. She parted them slightly allowing him access. For a minute she didn't respond, but then she came at him with full force, pressing into him. Soon they where in a position in which she was practically straddling him. He was not about to complain. This was what he had waited for, for so long. 

"Ah hem…" there was a polite cough from behind them. "Do you kids mind take'n diss some pace else? Diss is where the yoger classes meet." It was a stocky park custodian in a blue jump suit. 

"Um, no problem." Sam replied. The two of them stood up. Gaia laughed. Then she stretched her long arms over her head and pulled the sweater over her head. The T-shirt she had underneath rode up showing her flat toned stomach. Sam inhaled deeply, then felt a tightness in his jeans. She laughed again, then handed him her sweater.

"You might want this." She said as she stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek. He quickly took the offer and tied it around his waist. 

"Um, would you like to go get some breakfast?" he asked running his hand through his hair. She nodded and he checked his pockets. His wallet was still there. He held out his hand and she took it, and they headed hand and hand out of the park.


	2. Chapter 2

He kissed me

_He kissed __me__. He held __me__. He wanted __me_ Was all Gaia thought as she walked holding Sam's hand down 5th. It didn't bother her that she looked like she just crawled out of a trash can. She was with the one and _only_ person she loved. 

They entered a little bakery and ordered coffee and everything bagels. They sat at one of the three little tables that where set up. 

"So, would you like to come back to my dorm and clean up before you go home? I would hate to see you get in trouble. And I'm sure that your … guardians would be upset if you came home like ….." he stopped with a terrified look on his face like he was about to be smacked.

"Like a piece of road kill?" she laughed. The tortured expression left Sam's face and he smiled and placed his hand on top of hers. It felt amazingly sinful. 

"You could have three heads and still be the most beautiful thing on earth." Gaia could feel herself start to blush. 

"Sure." She said, not knowing what she was saying sure to. The last time she had been in his room, was to retrieve the insulin to save his life, the time before … well….

He got up and grabbed his wallet laying a few bills down on the table. Gaia shoved the last bite in her mouth and washed it down with the remainder of her piping hot Colombian roast. Sam walked over and snaked his arm around her waist and they walked the remaining 3 blocks to his dorm at NYU. 

They walked in the building and took the elevator up to his floor. Together they walked into the common room - which was a mess form the night before.

"Sorry about the mess." He said.

"Your not the only one who lives here. So what if your dorm mates are pigs?" she shrugged. He should see her room. That would make a football team turn up their noses. He lead her into his room, only to notice that it didn't have a door knob.

"Opps! Sorry. It came off when I went in to get your insulin." 

He laughed. "I really should get that fixed." He pushed the door open and they went inside. The bed was made and on the pillow was a little note with a lipstick kiss. Sam released Gaia's waist and walked over, picked it up, and ripped it before throwing it in the trash.

He went over to Gaia and took her hands. "Gaia, I'm so sorry that you had to see that."

"She is your girlfriend. Your entitled." She mumbled, she pulled her hands back and turned towards the door. What was she thinking? Why was she even here?

"Gaia, no. No, she doesn't' mean nearly as much to me as you do. She hasn't since the first time I met you, at the chess tables in the park. I love you Gaia. Even when I was with her, I was wishing it was you I was with." He said it all so fast she had to turn back around. She knew she was probably hearing things, but what else did she have to loose?

"What? What did you say?" she asked. He stepped closer. 

"I love you. Not her. You." He said as he took her mouth again. "By the way," he said, now pulling her to the bed. "Why where you hear?"

She sat up and looked at him. _Why not?_ She thought.

"Do you remember those guys in the park?" she waited for him to nod. "Well, one of them was, is trying to kill me. I - I didn't want to die a virgin. And I knew that I loved you. So…" her head was low, with her golden hair as a curtain between them.

"So you came to me." He finished brushing her curtain back. He pulled her chin to face him. Again he kissed her lips, softly, tenderly. She knew at that moment what she had to do. CJ. was still alive, she had let him live. She might not make it to the end of the night. She stood up and went in front of him. She pulled her shirt over her head. Then she kicked off her boots.

"CJ. is still alive. And, I'm ready," she said looking at his shocked face. "Please?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Remember, Gaia didn't leave the park that night, she never saw her dad/uncle, and she never saw the police zipping up the

A/N: Remember, Gaia didn't leave the park that night, she never saw her dad/uncle, and she never saw the police zipping up the body bag with CJ in it.

Sam had never seen a more beautiful thing. She stood there in a white cotton sports bra, and tan cargo pants - offering herself to him. He held out his hands and she came to him. He pulled her down on his lap and kissed her already swollen lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and knotted her slender fingers in his hair. She pushed him back on the bed and began to work at the buttons of his shirt. Soon that was gone and he could feel her warm bare skin touching his. She started to unbutton his pants, but he stopped her.

"Gaia, this is your first time. Let me make it special for you."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Lemon A/N: Lemon

He turned her around so she was under him. He moved from her mouth to her ear and nibbled lightly, sucking and teasing. She let out an involuntary moan. She could feel him smile against her skin as he left her ear to trail kisses down her neck. He went back and forth on her collar bone before pulling her bra up over her head. A slight breeze made her nipples jump to attention. He drew circles around one of her light peach nipples, before taking it in his mouth.

"Sam." She breathed. One of his hands held her hip, as the other massaged the breast that he wasn't attacking with his mouth. Where did he know all this from? Is this what Heather got too? He brought his head up to meet her gaze for a minute.

"Gaia, I'm I …. I'm I doing this right? I've, never done this before." He looked to sexy for words, and he was asking her input. She pulled his face closer and kissed him. 

"This is amazing." She almost panted. He smiled before he kissed her again, then moved to the next awaiting mound. Again she moaned and could feel his smile. He made his way down her stomach, nipping and flicking his tongue. He got down to her pant line and un-buttoned her cargos, and pulled them down to reveal blue fruit-of-the-loom underpants. He sat up to toss the pants on the floor. He bent back down and traced the top of her panties with his tongue, before pulling them off. 

He spread her legs gently, and looked up. "I might not be very good at this part. It's new to me." he confessed.

"Well, I have nothing to compare it too." Great. Sarcasm. He is about to give her one of the greatest pleasures a girl can receive, and brilliant Gaia is being sarcastic. 

He smiled wildly. Before his head dipped down. He gently parted her wet folds with his fingers, the touch making her jump. He ran his tongue from the opening to the tip of her clit. She moaned loudly. He repeated the action. Then he let his tongue linger on the swollen nub that brought her so much pleasure. He sucked on it and nibbled lightly, and inserted his index and middle fingers, and started pumping slowly. The combination was explosive. She felt the warm liquid seep from her as he pulled his fingers out and licked them. Then he put his tongue where his fingers had been and lapped up the remander of the hot come. 

He pulled back up to her. She could feel herself sweating. He was smiling, looking very proud of himself. He went to say something, but she pulled his head down to meet hers and kissed him hard. She could taste herself on his tongue, which turned her on even more. 

She pulled at his pants and he shredded them along with his boxers. Gaia's eyes searched eagerly for a box of condoms. Perfect! They where on the night stand. 

He grabbed them first and rolled one on. She spread her legs and he came between them. 

"Are you sure?" He asked, cautiously.

"Yes." She replied. She lifted her hips up slightly to meet him. The tip of him grazed her swollen entrance, and she sighed heavily. He pushed into her, slowly. She felt the wall break, and yelped a little bit.

"It will stop hurting in a second." He whispered into the hollow beneath her ear. And he was right, it did. She grabbed his ass to pull him into her deeper. He began sucking on her neck as he pulled out. She moaned. Then he thrust back into her, with more speed and strength. She moaned louder and pulled her knee up to his hip, he grabbed on and continued to fuck her harder and faster at her demands. She grabbed on to what ever she could, then she felt her walls tighten. He placed his mouth over hers to muffle her climax, as he thrust into her one last hard time, as he climaxed too. 

They laid like that, both drenched in sweet sweat. He went soft inside of her and pulled out. He stood and walked over to the trash can, removed the condom, tied it off, and threw it away. He laid back down on the bed next to her. Gaia climbed on top of him and just laid there kissing his shoulder. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. She lifted her face to his.

"I love you." She said against his lips.

"I love you too." He said into her mouth.


End file.
